


The One You Really Love

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Angst, F/M, Weddings
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 22:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>É o dia de seu casamento, ela nunca mereceu tanto ser chamada a garota mais bela de Manhattan e ainda assim mais da metade dos convidados do casamento sentiam pena dela</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One You Really Love

Ela brilha (ou talvez seja apenas o seu vestido de noiva, branco e dourado e tão radiante quanto ela).

É o dia de seu casamento, ela nunca mereceu tanto ser chamada a garota mais bela de Manhattan e ainda assim mais da metade dos convidados do casamento sentiam pena dela pois era conhecimento público que o seu noivo preferiria que a sua madrinha de casamento estivesse em seu lugar (e a outra metade achava isso divertido ou se importava tão pouco com ela para achar qualquer coisa a respeito).

Blair não brilhava, mesmo que Serena não tenha escolhido um vestido horroroso para as madrinhas como as vezes era o costume ela ainda assim não chamava atenção. No entanto Blair sempre brilhava nos livros de Dan, ele não tinha parado com Claire em inside, em suas histórias as heroínas sempre acabavam sendo morenas com línguas afiadas e corações confusos. Ele também não havia parado com Sabrina em Inside, haviam em suas outras publicações loiras com grandes sorrisos e pernas , mas que seu brilho se esvaia aos poucos conforme as páginas passavam ou que tal brilho era simplesmente inexistente, a garota que o protagonista ficava antes de encontrar aquela que ele amava de verdade.

Blair não brilhava, Blair não era a noiva, Blair não era a mais bela de Manhattan, e se mesmo agora conforme o padre realiza a cerimônia se Blair sussurrasse no ouvido de Dan que o queria de volta ele a fugiria dali com ela sem precisar de nem um segundo para pensar a respeito, e nem por um segundo no futuro se arrepender dessa decisão. Mas Blair não pediria para ele fazer isso, Blair não o queria então o casamento continuaria como planejado.

Serena brilhava e assim como todos os outros presentes sabia que era apenas a garota que Dan havia decidido ficar por não poder ter aquela que ele amava de verdade.


End file.
